City Lights
by deomniallyd
Summary: "Rose just smiled. As she looked out the large glass window, it seemed as if the city lights were shining even brighter than before. Jack was thinking the exact same thing, and he even saw an extra sparkle ripple across Lake Michigan. It was going to be a good night, and an even better year ahead." ONE-SHOT (also stars Fabrizio/Helga).


**a/n; characters belong to mr. Jim Cameron.**

* * *

**Set: 2014, downtown ChiTown (Chicago)**

**Characters:**

**Fabrizio De Rossi; 17; dark brown hair; hazel eyes**

**Helga Dahl; 17; blonde hair; blue eyes**

**Jack Dawson; 17; blonde hair; seafoam eyes**

**Rose DeWitt Bukater; 14; bright red hair; green eyes**

**Classification: ONE-SHOT**

* * *

It was a cool summer night in downtown Chicago, the wind blew gently over Lake Michigan, and all the lights of the skyscrapers illuminated the nightlife scene. Jack Dawson sat inside the local diner with his best friend Fabrizio, and Fabrizio's girlfriend Helga.

There weren't many people in the diner, considering it was 11 o'clock at night, and people were either sleeping or partying in bars and nightclubs. The neon yellow OPEN sign flashed brightly in the large glass window next to their table.

"Can you slide the fries to me please-?" Helga asked in a jokingly whiny voice, as she stretched across Fabrizio to grab the basket of french fries.

"Suureee..." Fabrizio replied as he tried not to bust out laughing, he slid the fries closer so she could grab them.

"Yay!" Helga clapped her hands and happily helped herself to the steamy french fries. Fabrizio grinned and rolled his eyes, she was so cute when she was playful, he thought to himself.

He looked up to see that Jack had completely spaced out from the conversation. "Er, you okay there Jack?" he asked, poking his friend's arm across the table.

Jack didn't respond. He was staring at the table on the other end of the room, there was a girl with bright red hair sitting all by herself, and he found her quite attractive. "JACK!" Fabrizio kicked his leg.

"Wha-what?" Jack was snapped from his reverie.

"Oooh he's checking out that chick over there, aren't ya buddy?" Fabrizio flashed his friend a sly grin.

"Over there? Ew that's Rose DeWitt Bukater... she's a freshman, she's like a math genius or something, she's in my Trig class," Helga commented, squinting.

"I didn't think freshmen could take Trig?" Fabrizio asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I'm not really sure, that's why I said she's a math genius or something, I don't know how else a freshman could get in a junior level math class," Helga replied.

"Who cares, I'm gonna go talk to her," Jack decided. He got up and walked across the room.

Fabrizio shrugged. "Well if he's leaving, I'm finishing his cheeseburger," he said, picking up the delicious sandwich. He took a giant bite out of the same end Jack had been working on.

Helga cringed. "Omigod that is sooo gross!" she squeaked.

Jack sat down across from Rose, who was bent over her smartphone. "Hey there," he said in a smooth and confident tone of voice.

Rose looked up, a bit startled. "Er...hi. Can I help you?" she stuttered. "Oh crap that sounded rude...I meant...um, hi I'm Rose," she added quickly, blushing as bright red as her gorgeous hair.

"I'm Jack," Jack grinned.

"So...you look familiar I think..." Rose mused.

"Yeah we go to school together, my friend's girlfriend said you were in her Trig class," Jack said.

"Oh yeah, you must be a junior then. You should know, I'm just a freshman..." Rose lowered her eyes to her lap.

"No I knew that, Helga Dahl told me you were like some sort of math genius, she's sitting over there with my buddy Fabrizio De Rossi," Jack laughed and glanced over at Helga feeding Fabrizio a fry.

"Oh I know who she is, she sits diagonally behind me," Rose nodded in realization.

"Cool..." Jack grinned again. "So why are you here all by yourself?" he asked curiously, looking around the diner to make sure he wasn't taking anyone's seat.

"Eh...I got in this huge argument with my mom, and she dropped me off on the street corner, and it's not like I can drive myself home...since I'm only fourteen," Rose explained with a sigh.

Jack nodded sympathetically. "I see, uh, I mean I guess I could give you a ride," he offered. "If you want," he added, blushing a bit himself.

Rose's eyes lit up hopefully. "Would you really?" she asked, blushing redder.

"Sure, on one condition," Jack smirked.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Have dinner with me first," Jack said.

Rose just smiled. As she looked out the large glass window, it seemed as if the city lights were shining even brighter than before. Jack was thinking the exact same thing, and he even saw an extra sparkle ripple across Lake Michigan. It was going to be a good night, and an even better year ahead.


End file.
